Conventional recreational vehicles having self-contained bathrooms and sewage processing systems uniformly utilize the same means of conducting waste to storage tanks or processing systems which are used in RV parks and the like. These vehicles have an externally accessible cabinet which houses a length of hose which is manually connected to a hose fitting on an outlet stub pipe of the recreational vehicle, the other end being extended to the RV park receptacle fitting. This is at best somewhat clumsy, and it is necessary to handle the hose and flush out the waste when the vehicle is preparing to move on.
There is a need therefore for a simple, ad-on unit which is readily connectable to existing recreational vehicles to simplify this procedure by not requiring the attachment and cleaning of a separate hose assembly. Although units have been devised for simplifying this procedure as is evidence by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,712,331 and 3,811,462, these units are by and large complicated and require special mounting procedures.